Take Me Out
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2004 |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Purple |gc = Lime |lc = |pictos = 86 |audio = |nowc = TakeMeOut |dura = 3:57 4:11 (Remake) }}"Take Me Out" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with pink hair tied up, a pink and orange dress with green and white stripes placed in her chest area and the end of her dress, pink leggings with white stripes, and pink lace up ballet slippers with orange socks. At the beginning and end of the routine, she is in a "deactivated" mode, where the pink areas of her body turn black and the orange parts turn green. Remake In the remake, the coach is slightly more realistic and she flashes less during the flashes part. She also fades off very slowly, with a totally different effect and her outline is now green. Background Original A sandy orange beach with two types of umbrellas - either red and orange striped ones or red and green patterned ones. There are also kites, crabs, and bouncing beach balls, the floor is reflective. Remake In the remake, the background fades in and off slowly with a black-from-colored effect, and it is much lighter. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Slowly bring your arms up while holding on to your wrists. TakeMeOutGM.png|Gold Move Takemeoutgmingame.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Dance into the 2000s * *Valentine Vibes! *All Songs S-Z Trivia * Almost all the pictograms from the remake are recycled from . * Take Me Out is the only solo routine from Just Dance 2 whose dancer never appeared in Mashups or Puppet/Party Master Modes. * The background reappeared in the background of California Gurls. * The white-and-red parasols in the background strongly resemble the logo of the Umbrella Corporation from the Resident Evil franchise. * The final pictogram at the end of the routine is incorrect. For the final move, the coach slowly raises her arms down, but the pictogram tells the player to raise their arms up and down. **The pictogram sprite showed the move incorrectly as well, but it was later updated to match the actual move. ***In the update, a pictogram where the dancer’s arms had to move up and down were updated, with the double arrow heads being reduced to one. **Also, despite the fact that the dancer wears pink, the pictograms are purple. * In its early version, the background was much lighter (as the fading in the background went from light yellow to red instead of brown to black), the kites and the crabs were absent and some umbrellas appeared in shades of green and fuchsia. ** In addition, the coach s outfit was more red than pink, and the green parts of it were more saturated. *The menu square displays the coach with an orange outline instead of a green outline. *In the Just Dance 2 ''version, the last line (To Take Me Out), fades off abruptly while it is sung. **This also happens with ''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful), That's Not My Name, and The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss). Gallery Game Files TakeMeOut_cover_jd2.png|''Take Me Out'' Takemeout_remake.jpg|''Take Me Out'' (Remake) takemeout_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Takemeout cover albumbkg.png| album background Takemeout banner bkg.png| menu banner Takemeout map bkg.png| map background Takemeout cover@2x updated.jpg| cover Takemeout cover 1024.png| cover 601.png|Avatar on /''Now'' 200601.png|Golden avatar 300601.png|Diamond avatar takemeout_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Pictos-sprite_takemeoutupdate.png|Pictograms (Updated) Takemeout jd2 background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots takemeoutmenu.png|''Take Me Out'' on the menu Takemeout jd2 ready.png| ready screen takemeout jd2 gameplay 2.png| gameplay takemeout jd2018 menu.png|''Take Me Out'' on the menu takemeout jd2018 load.png| loading screen takemeout jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Takemeout jdnow coachmenu phone.png| coach selection screen (Phone) TakeMeOut jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu TakeMeOut jd2019 load.png| loading screen TakeMeOut jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements Takemeout beta.png|Beta version Others take me out black outfit.png|The dancer with a black outfit Videos Official Music Video Franz Ferdinand - Take Me Out Gameplays Take Me Out - Just Dance 2 Take Me Out - Just Dance 2016 Take Me Out - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 TAKE ME OUT Take Me Out - Just Dance 2018 Take Me Out - Just Dance 2019 Take Me Out - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Take Me Out - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Take Me Out - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs